I am aware that the prior art shows various means for simultaneously actuating a pair of swinging doors, including a variety of mechanisms for opening and closing them. The art I consider pertinent is exemplified in the citations of record in my copending applications noted above.
Each of said copending applications discloses a mechanism characterized by a pushrod disposed below a service table or shelf across which is passed currency, merchandise, etc., which pushrod is designed to be actuated by muscular effort of an operator seated behind the table, say, by a knee, leaving the hands free. Said pushrod transmits motion through a certain mechanism to a pair of swinging doors, causing them to rotate pivotally on vertical axes, providing clear access across said table for transaction of business. Upon release of such muscular force the doors are automatically returned to their original closed positions by reverse movement of said mechanism actuated by a spring or the like.